Circuit breakers include purely mechanically controlled circuit breakers, purely electrically controlled circuit breakers, and a combination of mechanically and electrically controlled circuit breakers. A solid state circuit breaker (SSCB) includes certain benefits, including being free from arching and switch bounce, faster switching time, greater reliability, and a longer product life time. Moreover, the SSCB can be equipped with wired and/or wireless communications for determining circuit breaker conditions and with control circuitry to open or to close the circuit breaker in response to the wired or wireless communication.
The SSCB can be located in a building or other facility or a power grid to control the supply of power delivered from an AC or DC supply to a load or to multiple loads. If used in a building, for instance, one SSCB can be used to control the power supplied to the entire building and additional SSCBs can be used to control the power delivered to different portions of the building. In addition, the power delivered to each floor can be controlled by a different SSCB. Likewise, the power to each floor can be further controlled by additional SSCBs to control power delivered to different areas of a floor.
Because the SSCB includes control circuitry which enables electronic control of individual SSCBs, it is important to insure that the SSCB is not tampered with nor is turned on or off by an unauthorized individual or entity. Consequently, there is a need for reducing or preventing tampering with or the destruction of a solid state circuit breaker.
In addition, there is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.